Current mobile networks are witnessing a surge in the number of user devices, such as Internet of things (IoT) devices and machine-to-machine (M2M) devices, communicating smaller portions of data through evolved packet core (EPC) networks. Through EPCs, network operators are able to provide subscribers with a variety of data access services, voice over LTE (VoLTE) services, and other real-time media services. As of the number of subscribers and devices continue to increase, network operators will be compelled to prioritize and allocate resources for the different types of real media services. One measure that is used to assist with maintaining and managing resources is the use of a timeout configuration at the packet data network gateway (PGW). In particular, a PGW may utilize a predefined absolute timeout value and a predefined idle timeout value as duration thresholds for terminating unused sessions. Notably, these timeout values are static values that are typically configured and established at the PGW node by the network operator. While the utilization of static timeout values during normal traffic conditions when resource utilization may be more than sufficient, such measures may be inadequate during peak or busy hours.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for dynamically provisioning session timeout information in a communications network.